1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings. More particularly, the invention relates to tube couplings of the type described in UK Pat. No. 1520742 in which a tube coupling is disclosed having a collet comprising a cylindrical portion with a cylindrical bore and with resilient arms extending axially from one end of said cylindrical portion and arranged to cooperate with a cam surface which is constituted by a member surrounding the collet and having an internal surface tapering to a smaller diameter in one axial direction and engaging the arms so that the arms are forced radially inwardly by axial movement of the collet in said one direction to engage and grip a tube extending into the member through the collet.
2. Background Prior Art
EP-A-No. 0212883 discloses such a tube coupling in which a concentric sleeve is mounted within the throughway with a cruciform support within the sleeve, the sleeve extending through that part of the throughway in which the tapered cam surface is located to support the wall of the sleeve in the region where a load is applied to the sleeve by the resilient arms of the collet engaging and gripping the sleeve. The arrangement of the sleeve within the throughway can render it difficult to insert the sleeve in the throughway and the object of the present invention is to overcome that difficulty.